User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi WIki Chronicles Episode 2: Out In The Open
Well, what a predictable cliff hanger that was. I just found out I (Murphy) got Dani pregnant. I knew in my head, and my heart the the kid was mine, but i did not want to believe it. Who actually WANTS to be a Dad at 18? Not me. (Dani) Well... are you gonna say something? (Murphy) How do you know it's mine? You never wanted anything to do with me after we had sex. How do i know you were not out fucking someone else? (Dani) It wasn't like that! I really did feel uncomfortable afterwards because you were a student, but i felt even worse when I found out i was pregnant. Trust me, i did not have sex with anyone else. (Murphy) Well, I want a dna test. Now. (Dani) I won't take one until the kid is here. So for now you can either be here for me or leave me alone. (Murphy) I will gladly leave you alone. Until i know the child is mine, it is nothing to me. (Dani) And you are nothing to me. Rather the kid is yours or not. Goodbye. (Cameron) Damn... (Kat) Dear diary, I am feeling like I did when Cameron fucked around with that bitch at LRE. Why is He infatuated with this "Wendy"? The girl is a nude model. She is trash! My anger cannot be described in JUST words, so watch as my tears and my blood fill this page with what my emotions cannot. Diary, sometimes I feel you are the only one who is really there for me. If I cant have Cameron, I'd rather just die. When someone is alone, and nobody is there to comfort them, one finds that they turn to something enjoyable and make it more like an obsession. Sort of like alchoholics, drug addicts, and fat asses that can't leave the couch because they are too busy stuffing themselves with 12 big macs. I find solace in you, diary. I know my sanity is slipping. If it were not for you, i would be lost. (Pearl) Ok, so i just looked at Rynen's browsing history... he is going to Flamingo Lips tonight at midnight! (Hunter) The gay bar?! (Pearl) That's right... Not only is he cheating on me, but he is cheating on me with a man. When I find this man of his, he is going to pay. (Hunter) He wont get away with this! So it is settled. We confront him at Flamingo lips at midnight? (Pearl) Yup. Be ready. (Rynen) What's going on? (Pearl) Nothing, god. Mind your fucking business! (Rynen) Ok...? Is something wrong? (Hunter) No, Rynen. Just go. (Rynen) Alright... (Nate) Oh god... Pearl is on to you? Claudia is questioning me too! We can't keep lying to them like this... (Rynen) What do you think they will say when they discover the truth? We will be outcasts, not just to them, but to everyone! No, this cannot be revealed. Ok? (Nate) Fine... I just hate lying. (Rynen) I know you do, but telling the truth wont make things better. We will just have to prove to them they can trust us, then we are home free. (Nate) Fine. I just hope this is worth it. (Rynen) You know it is. (Cameron messaging Wendy on facebook) Hey Wendy! I just happened to be surfing around facebook and your name appeared in "suggested friends" so i figured i would just add you :) It was nice meeting you at the art class. You were as sweet as you were beautiful. I hope you get this message, maybe we can hang out at a coffee shop or something sometime! TTYL. (Aleesha) Rynelia?! HAHAHAHAHAH! That is hilarious! But Nate called Him Rynen? Rynen is the name of Pearl's boyfriend... (Claudia) I know! I only met Rynen once, but still, it is really odd. They looked alike. (Aleesha) Well it is certainly weird... Maybe you should ask Pearl, she could know something. (Claudia) You are right. I'll call her. (Pearl) Hello? Claudia? (Claudia) Hey Pearl... you are dating Rynen, right? (Pearl) Yeah, but I don't know for how much longer. He is acting so strange. (Claudia) How is he acting strange? What is going on? (Pearl) I found girl things in his closet. Like a wig, bra, panties etc. (Claudia) So... He was Rynelia. (Pearl) Rynelia...? (Claudia) Let me paint you a picture: Your boyfriend is fucking my boyfriend while dressed like a girl. (Pearl) Well, i figured he was doing a guy when i saw he was going to flamingo lips tonight... -sigh- (Claudia) He is going to flamingo lips? And you KNOW about it? Go confront his ass! (Pearl) I wanted to catch him in the act... (Claudia) I am coming over. We will confront them both, here and now. It is time to see what is going on. (Pearl) Ok, see you soon then. (Wendy) Isn't he sweet? And so cute too. (Stephanie) I guess... You just met this Cameron guy though Wendy. Don't rush into another relationship. You know it never works out in your favor... you deserve someone better... someone who knows you like nobody else does. (Wendy) I know, Steph... I just have a good feeling about this one. He doesn't seem like your typical "Lets fuck but never talk again" type of guy. (Steph) Thats what you said about Dave. And where is he now? (Wendy) Ugh. Dating that crazy girl Kat. I swear he is only with her because he is scared she will murder him if they break up. (Steph) Exactly. Do you want another guy who will leave you as soon as the fun is over? (Wendy) With the right guy, the fun will never be over... You know what I mean. (Steph) Live and learn, i guess... Just know, you deserve much better. You are a beautiful, sensual, sof... i mean, smart girl. Don't settle. (Pearl) Hey Rynen, can you come over to Claudia's house real quick? (Rynen) Uhh ok, but why? (Pearl) We are all just hanging out and I wanna see you. (Rynen) Alright... (Claudia) I just got off the phone with Nate. Is Rynen coming? (Pearl) Yeah, he should be here soon. (Haley) It seems a bit wrong to set them up like this. What if it is not what you think? (Pearl) How could it not be?! The proof is in the pudding Haley. They are cheating on us. Oh and look, Nate is here now. (Nate) Hey Claudia, what's up? (Claudia) You tell me. Are you and Rynen fucking? (Nate) Wh... What???! Of course not! (Claudia) Then how do you know Rynen so well? What did he do to make you happy? (Nate) Fine. You really want to know? (Claudia) Yes! (Rynen) Uhh... am I interrupting something? (Nate) No, you are just in time. Just in time to tell Claudia and Pearl that you are a drag queen. (Pearl) Wait... what? (Claudia) But what did he do to make you thank him or whatever?! (Nate) I admit I did something bad too... Rynen sold me some cocaine and i snorted it... im sorry i lied to you. I did it twice, but i am giving it up. (Claudia) So wait... You never cheated on me?! (Nate) No Claudia. I would never. I love you. (Claudia) OHH NATE!!! Lets go have sex. NOW!!! (Pearl) But what about me??! I just found out my boyfriend is a drag queen... (Claudia) Oh honey... we will talk later ok? Nate, lets go. (Pearl) So. You are gay then? (Rynen) No. I am straight. I just dress in drag for fun... I know it's weird. (Pearl) No, I am not one to judge. I am glad you were not cheating on me. (Rynen) So are we ok then? (Pearl) No, Rynen. I am sorry. I love you, but i honestly can't be with a drag queen. I hope you understand. (Rynen) I guess i do... I just wish we didn't have to end it. (Pearl) Yeah, me too. Well, im gonna go. Bye. (Rynen) Bye then... TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Kat and Dave's relationship is explored, Cameron and Wendy hang out, Pearl tries to get over Rynen with help from a new guy, and Dani is hurt when she finds out Haley and Murphy are dating. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts